


如果银河系也有知乎

by sy_pineapple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy_pineapple/pseuds/sy_pineapple
Summary: * 孙女不听劝，非要当着我的面和宿敌的外孙接吻，怎么办？急，在线等。* 知乎体，轻松搞笑向，一发完结。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Kylo Ren & Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren & Snoke, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Darth Sidious, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	如果银河系也有知乎

**孙女不听劝，非要当着我的面和宿敌的外孙接吻，怎么办？急，在线等。**

对方家族祖孙三代都和我作对，这婚事绝对不能成！本人现任银河系某大型组织领导，呼风唤雨、有权有势，计划让孙女接班，因此不想和她彻底撕破脸。提出可行方案者，定能平步青云。

**66k** **回答，666k关注**

> **安恨沙**
> 
> _我女儿绝对看不上那个走私犯！_

题主，我知道你是谁了。

有句俗话说得好，脱粉不回踩，日后好相见。虽然上次的见面算不上愉快，但作为组织的前资深员工，本人还是很愿意为老东家略尽绵薄的。至于说“平步青云”，那就免了吧。劳碌了一辈子，好不容易在原力里过上了老婆孩子热炕头的幸福生活，又有谁愿意重操旧业呢？

你遇到的这个问题嘛，说到底，就是“年轻人要不要自由恋爱”。以本人的亲身经验来看，毁人姻缘不可取，只有自由恋爱才是王道。

为什么说，毁人姻缘不可取呢？

正所谓“人逢喜事精神爽”，只有心情愉悦了，才能好好搞事业。题主既然有让孙女接班的想法，那么就一定不能让她心怀愤懑。

你想啊，人家小两口，床头打架床尾和，金童玉女，两情相悦，亲个小嘴是很正常的！你若好死不死，非要在这个时候阻止，那姑娘能乐意吗？

这就好比刚刚爬上床，衣服还没脱，就有一个阴囊脸老头蹦出来，砰地一下把男方踢了下去，还口口声声地告诉孙女——“我做这些，都是为你好”！你孙女一腔柔情无处发泄，肯定要大闹一场，从此和祖父结下梁子。即便勉强同意接班，也十有八九要暗中作怪，挖空心思地把你搞破产！

再拿本人的亲身经验举个例子吧。我年轻的时候，由于综合素质出类拔萃，被一所大名鼎鼎的银河补习学校免试录取了。那学校整体上倒是不错，包吃包住，教的东西神乎其神，不但有像基友一样的导师，还可以玩学徒养成游戏。就是有一点不好，那就是鼓吹不婚不育。

可我这个人啊，天生反骨，别人要我往东，我偏要往西。尽管学校明令禁止学生谈恋爱，我还是趁他们不注意，和十年前就一见钟情的女友搞得如胶似漆，来了段轰轰烈烈的姐弟恋。

当然，这事后来还是被校长和教导主任们给发现了。那帮家伙非常生气，认为我不但践踏了校规，还对单身狗这一弱势群体造成了深深的刺激，于是想尽各种办法来拆散我的姻缘。

著名人口学家、政治家、教育家、“银河好爸爸”称号卫冕者达斯·维达曾经说过，银河系即将步入老龄化阶段，为了保持人口红利，必须施行自由恋爱下的计划生育政策。所谓计划生育，就是一对夫妇至少要生一个孩子，双胞胎的话更好，若恰好是一男一女、而且都有原力，那样简直是绝妙。严格执行政策的夫妻为银河系的繁荣和发展做出了巨大贡献，应当受到嘉奖，甚至可以考虑赋予他们携手统治银河系的机会。

我对学校的做法无比愤怒，努力搜集校长非法办学的证据，以便向上级举报。没过多久，就带着教育部门派来的大批督察，以“非法办学”的名义取缔了这所学校，并帮它的竞争对手打了一场漂亮的翻身仗。

题主你看，毁人姻缘，迟早要遭现世报！为了自身的生命安全和事业的延续，也为了银河系的可持续发展，衷心建议你成人之美，莫要做那棒打鸳鸯的恶人。

否则……

不但小命不保、事业崩塌，孙女还有可能跟宿敌一个姓哟！

> **最高领袖斯诺克**
> 
> _再也不牵红线了！给多少钱都不干！！_

实名反对 **@安恨沙** 的回答。

毁人姻缘，要遭现世报？呵呵，真是站着说话不腰疼！“幸存者偏差”听说过没？说的就是你这种黄沙障目、不见银河的二五仔！

依我看啊，在这银河系里，红娘才是最危险的职业！我好心给别人牵红线，想要促成一段门当户对的旷世良缘，结果，竟然莫名其妙地把命给丢了！

这事还要从头说起。大概在六年之前，我从天行者那老头开办的乡村学校里拐走了一个学生，并承诺提供给他更好的学习条件。我那学生不但求知若渴、在原力训练上突飞猛进，还每天坚持锻炼、身材倍棒。明明各方条件都不差，可就是找不着媳妇。

作为认真负责的好导师，帮学生找一段好姻缘是我的分内之事。默默观察了一阵，发现自己那学生对贾库的一个拾荒女孩情有独钟，不但公主抱，还在生死决斗中放水，结果被对方砍翻。打架输掉也就罢了，最重要的是，脸上都被砍破相了，还依旧对那女孩念念不忘，一心想着收人家为徒，跟我念叨了足足有一百遍。

我用原力读了他的心，把他和那女孩一起见面的场景都回顾了一遍。结果啊，不看不知道，看完简直把我气个半死！这学生，看着挺聪明的，谈起恋爱来，就是个赤裸裸的蠢蛋！连情话都不知道该怎么说！一张嘴就误事！

我有心要帮他一把，就用原力把他和那个女孩偷偷连接在了一起。这原力链接几乎无所不能，不但视频通话畅通无阻，甚至还能隔空摸个小手。在原力的强势助攻下，我那学生终于开窍了！不会说情话没关系，那就用肉体来勾引！啧啧！

后来的事，不提也罢。见色忘师，过河拆桥！跟媳妇看对眼了，就对我这做师父的痛下杀手！我冤枉啊！明明一片好心，却遭如此下场！我不服！我不服！！

> **蓝奶真好喝**
> 
> _我是绝地大师，不是单身狗。_

谢 **@不想当母亲的将军不是个好公主** 邀。

话不多说，最深的感受就是——欣慰。

我深感欣慰啊！侄子单身了那么多年，终于有媳妇了！从今往后，再也不会有人用“舅舅没教好”来指责我了！

我是个绝地大师，不是恋爱专家！我自愿不结婚，不是你们口中的“单身狗”！

另外，有没有好心的网友可以告诉我“银河骨科”这个词到底是什么意思？我和莱娅在原力中一切都好，身体倍棒，更没有骨折，为什么要去医院看病啊？

> **姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**
> 
> _我就是那个间谍！_

人在基地，刚下星舰。时间不多，简单写写。

题主，我也知道你是谁了。坚决支持你棒打鸳鸯的做法。

我不在乎谁赢，只希望某个躁狂症患者能够倒霉。网络世界信息泄露太快，我更愿意当面向你出谋划策。

你怎么教训他都可以，但希望留他一命。本人的团队以他为原型创作的“雷达技工马特”和“实习生兰迪”漫画在银河系大受欢迎，利润可期，原型的消失会导致我们失去素材。若后续会面一切顺利，可以考虑将收益分你三成。

联系方式见本人主页。期待与你的进一步交流。

> **银河系首席走私犯**
> 
> _我总是先开枪。_

题主，你早就掉皮了。上回那个“如何改善厄西戈星球生活状况”的问题也是你问的，对不？你那时候就提到自己孙女和仇人的外孙有一腿，还想把他俩一起骗到厄西戈。

别问我是谁，问就是你孙女的好岳父。对，岳父。你看得没错，你孙女和我儿子已经结婚了。他们俩前几天收了不少红包，还有一大堆吃的喝的，现在已经去纳布度蜜月了。生米早已煮成熟饭，你现在才想着到网上来提问，这反射弧可真够长的。

楼上那个 **@姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱** ，别以为披上马甲就没人认得出你是谁。我儿子聪明绝顶，早就派人把IP地址查得一清二楚，就等着你自投罗网呢。

话又说回来，你们第一秩序就这么闲吗？竟然还有时间在上班时间画漫画？还有西斯帝国，与其担心孙女的感情问题，还不如多花点时间，好好修修被我儿子上次炸掉的西斯圣殿。大本营差点就被别人端了，我都替你感到脸红。

哦，对了，第一秩序出的那两套漫画确实挺好看的，我和莱娅都爱不释手。据说卢克也在看，整天废寝忘食，还想出高价收个精装合集。只不过你们每两个月才出一刊，这也太慢了吧！反正我儿子这段时间在纳布，估计也没空锁你的喉，能不能抓住机会多出几期？ **@姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱 @姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱 @姜黄色的橘猫是我的爱**

> **做Ren不能忘Ben**
> 
> _你需要一个老师。_

题主已死，有事烧纸。

第一秩序崇尚节俭，本人身为最高领袖，更要以身作则，婚礼绝对不能大操大办。为了开源节流，这次就不摆宴席了，一切从简。宾客可以不来，但红包一定要留下，星舰内部有不少控制台要修，眼下正是缺钱的时候。

还有几件事需要特别说明一下。现在银河论坛里流传的关于“雷达技工马特”和“实习生兰迪”的漫画原稿，均与本人无关。希望大家在上网时管好自己的手，不要随便评论和转发。凡是转发超过五百条的，一律以造谣诽谤罪论处。

另外，将电影《婚姻故事》列为禁片，凡未经允许、私自下载观看的，无论出于何种原因，均罚款五万信用点。

最后，全银河系通缉名为J·J·艾布拉姆斯的穿越者，其具体相貌和身份信息已在政府官网挂出，凡提供可靠线索者，皆有重赏。

以上。

> **拾荒女孩**
> 
> _我不是天行者，只是来自贾库的蕾伊。_

本，告诉你一个好消息！那个非法穿越的通缉犯，在科洛桑一家酒馆里散布关于奥加纳将军和天行者大师的不实信息，已经被我抓回歼星舰了。

哦，对了，我刚看了《婚姻故事》。那个叫妮可的女人是谁？

（全文完结）


End file.
